


If Only Tonight We Could Dream [Artwork]

by trenchcote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcote/pseuds/trenchcote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art masterpost for "If Only Tonight We Could Dream" bc livejournal confused me lol</p><p>A crossover of SPN AU and the book The Realms of the Gods by Tamora Pierce. Castiel is the King of Dreams, living a lonely existence creating good dreams as well as nightmares for mortals until a powerful sorcerer destroys the barrier between realms and supernatural creatures are released into the Mortal Realms.</p><p>After rescuing Dean from a nightmare about the fire that killed his mother, Castiel spends more and more time in Dean’s dreams over the years, both of them creating fantastical scenarios and impressive creatures. They have enough to worry about trying to figure out how their relationship can work, considering one of them is a god who can’t speak to mortals outside of dreams, but their lives become even more complicated when something sinister comes through from the Divine Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Tonight We Could Dream [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

> yo read the full story [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2501387)
> 
> thank you so much, [arxettutissimanobis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arxettutissimanobis/pseuds/arxettutissimanobis), I really enjoyed working with you uwu

 


End file.
